Judy Nails
Judy Nails (born: Judith Ann Taylor) is a playable character in the Guitar Hero series. Since her first appearance, she has appeared in all five games in the series. She appears to be inspired by Miki Berenyi (Lush), although other sources indicate she may be based on Judita Wignall, of Halo Friendlies and Scouts Of Saint Sebastian (GH3 - In Love). Biography Known for her experiments with unconventional guitar tunings and stunning solos, Judy Nails has been touring since she was 17. She claims that her Alternative Rock "saved her life", and now she hopes to return the favor some day. - Guitar Hero in-game bio Judy Nails - Rock Goddess. Born Judith Ann Taylor, she earned her nickname at the age of 7 in a nail gun incident. It was a formative experience in unconventional behavior. Her parents tried to push a variety of "acceptable" pursuits, but by 12 it was obvious Judy had only one love: ROCK N' ROLL. The alternative rock scene was her inspiration nd salvation. She took her guitar, the cash from her mother's purse, and formed "The Nail Gunners". Judy is known for her experiments with non-standard tunings and jaw-dropping solos. In a recent court-room appearance, Judy defended herself against charges that she struck a reporter, saying "He had asked about my hair and clothes, and not once about my music." The charges were eventually dropped. Rock on, Judy. '' - ''Guitar Hero manual bio. A fan of distorted feedback and roller derby, Judy Nails has been a pioneer of alternative rock since her first tour at age 17. Known for her diverse collection of vinyl, Nails always brings a smile, and a lot of pedals. - Guitar Hero II in-game bio Judy Nails might look sweet onstage, but this alterna-girl is rumored to be a wild child on the wings. Having toured her teen years away, Judy is a rock and roll lifer and princess of the pedal board. - Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s in-game bio After realizing that the majority of her fans were 14 year old boys, Judy dropped her label like a bad habit. In her debut solo effort, "Punkagothic Rockabillica", Judy brings her own style and shows she can shred as the sexiest girl ever making out with the big boys and then some other dudes. - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock in-game bio Judy's real love was rock, and ever since then she's only dated fellow musicians and geologists. She's got more attitude and raw talent than any other girl in alternative rock. Wherever Judy goes, loud noise and screaming crowds follow- sometimes from obsessive fans that just got her signature, and sometimes from nosy reporters who just got her fist in their face- Guitar Hero On Tour in-game bio. According to the description on her "Skool Grrl" outfit, Judy was attending Catholic high school when she was 15, but was expelled. In Guitar Hero Aerosmith, under her "Dirty Yellow" Skool Grrl outfit that she 'hangs out with Johnny Napalm too much.' Appearance Guitar Hero A black short sleeved top, and black pants to just below the knee with red pinstriping. Red belt. Short red hair, and a black choker with a pendant. Red sweatband on right wrist; red wrist covering (possibly an elbow-length fingerless glove; oh, you get the idea) on left. Guitar Hero II Skulls Red short-sleeved shirt unbuttoned to mid-chest; beneath that, a black top with white skull. White pants just below the knee with red striping. Black fishnets. Red ankle boots. Black belt with star buckle. Short red hair, pulled back with a black headband. Black pendant, but no choker this time. Same arm combo. Snakes White top, with snake motif, red sleeves and red striping. Red and black check schoolgirl-style skirt that barely reaches mid-thigh. Black socks with grey stripes reaching just above the knee, with black suspenders. Black ankle boots. Black belt. Red hair, pulled up into two bunches. Red choker and silver necklace; black glasses (possibly shades) on head. Black sweatbands on both wrists. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Rocker Girl '''Shocking Pink': Like that picture up there. Tornado Blue: Jet Black: Flame Orange: Skool Grrl Purple Plaid: Dirty Yellow: Stripes: Riot: appearance: hard to describe, exccept that it has cleavage. Guitar Hero: On Tour Crimson: Flashback: Pirette: Trivia *She appears as an unlockable skateboarder in Tony Hawk's Proving Ground.